


Possibly, you are in love with Dean Winchester

by gaylibrarianwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Sleeping in the Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylibrarianwrites/pseuds/gaylibrarianwrites
Summary: Dean and Cas get into a disagreement in the Impala on their way back from the bunker. The hunt was in the middle of nowhere. Near no motel, no abandoned houses, no anything. When a storm approaches and the Impala breaks down, they have no choice but to spend the night together in the Impala.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Possibly, you are in love with Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story here so I hope y'all enjoy it:,). Everyone thank Becca for having a deancas break down and coming up with this cute head canon. This is also techinally my "second round" because I sort deleted my first time writing this. Anyway, that probavly makes no sense but I had to get that to get that out. Hope you guys like my first story! Now let's get into this.

* * *

* * *

"That was a stupid move you made there, Cas," Dean said, slamming down the trunk to the Impala.

Cas rested his arm on the window ledge of the car, zoning Dean out. Dean and Cas were sent out to rural North Carolina to check out a werewolf case. Towards the end of the hunt they were able to defeat the werewolves but at a cost a really big cost. The werewolves had kidnapped a child of a very important person and to get their child back they needed to give them about 50 grand for the people to get their child back. No one was supposed to get hurt, no one. Dean and Castiel got to the wear house to make a trade. They made a plan before. Get the Richmonds kid, give the werewolf's the money, and leave. That was the plan but like always, the plan went wrong. When they entered the empty ware-house with the cash the werewolves came out with the kid.

"Got the money?" One of the werewolves asked. Dean nodded and tossed the cash in the middle.

The werewolf motioned for another one to come out with the kid. Another werewolf came out grabbing the kid tightly by the arm, the poor kid’s arm looked like it was about to break. Dean motioned Cas to meet in the middle with him. They both slowly walked towards the middle. Dean noticed something shiny come from Cas's sleeve.

_Crap_

The werewolf shoved the kid to Cas as Cas quickly stabbed the werewolf with the angel blade. Dean ran and grabbed the kid, picking her up and holding her tightly.

"Shh, I know sweetheart it's going to be okay." Dean comforted the little girl who was shaking. He covered the girl’s ears so she wouldn't hear him yell at Cas. "Cas what the fuck was that. Get the money and go."

Before Cas could grab the money the werewolf that handed them the money swiped at him, ripping open the sleeve of his trench coat.

"Not so fast you son of a bitch." the werewolf growled deeply.

The werewolf swiped again at Cas, this time Cas grabbed his arm and pulled him in close. The werewolf tried to fight his way out of Cas. He fought and fought and fought until Cas took his angel blade and plunged it right through the werewolf's heart. Cas eyed the werewolf as he threw him to the ground. Cas picked up the sack of money and walked out, meeting Dean at the Impala who was waiting for him to get inside. There was a quiet tension between Cas and Dean on the ride back to the girl's home. She fell asleep leaving Cas and Dean to just sit in their thoughts. When they finally got to the girl's house, Dean picked her up and Cas grabbed the money. Dean gently knocked on the door and the Richmonds came running.

"Oh my god, hi sweetie." Mrs. Richmond whispered gently as she took her child from Dean.

"We'd uh, like to return the money." Cas tried to give the money back to Mr. Richmond but he shook his head.

"You boys brought back our baby girl, keep the money." He smiled. Cas and Dean were astounded with the offer but they knew they couldn't accept the offer. They kept insisting but Mr.Richmond told them that it was all fine.

"Boys, I'm telling you it's fine. Really. You've earned it, truly." Mr.Richmond told them. Dean sighed in defeat and took the sack from Cas.

"Thank you, Mr.Richmond. Thank you." Dean began to walk back to the Impala, Cas following behind nodding to Mr.Richmond.

This is what led to Dean telling Cas that killing the werewolf was a stupid move. Dean finally pulled out of the Richmonds driveway and into the dark road. The Richmonds lived in a lovely neighborhood but to get to any major highways or motels, you had to drive past dirt roads that were in the middle of nowhere and were surrounded by nothing but felids. It was only an hours drive till you hit that nothingness and in that hour, Cas has still said nothing. Things have been weird between Dean and Cas lately. They've been getting into more disagreements and more fights. Ever since Cas went behind Dean's back with the angel tablet and just running off with it. Since he practically almost killed Dean, nothing's been the same between Dean and Cas lately. After about 30 minutes into the drive, Cas finally spoke.

“What else was I supposed to do, Dean? They’re werewolves, they always have something up their sleeves, _always._ ”

“Well, he speaks.” Dean commented sarcastically.

Cas rolled his eyes and pulled out a small syringe. Cas squirted a little bit of the liquid out of it. Dean nearly gagged, the smell that came from that was awful.

“Dude what the hell is that?” Dean said, covering his nose and taking a quick glance at the syringe.

“A syringe filled with crushed Oleander, one of the most dangerous flowers you could lay your hands on." Cas said, tapping on the syringe.

"Who do you think the wolf was going to use on." Dean kept looking at the syringe hoping that Cas would just, throw it out the window.

"Possibly you or the child. Maybe even me." Cas paused and chuckled, "Not a bad time to be an angel, huh?" Cas looked over at Dean, smiling a little.

Dean looked the other way. He didn't want Cas to see the small smile that formed on his face but, Cas could feel the smile. That warm, classic, Dean Winchester smile that Castiel knew all to well. He missed that classic Dean Winchester smile that could warm your heart and comfort you. The smile faded away when they reached that nothingness. "Well, we are in for a bumpy ride eheh." Dean joked, looking over at Cas to see if he chuckled or maybe even smiled a little smile. Cas merly stared out the window, hanging his arm out the window and letting the cold air hit his hand. Cas was better at giving the silent treatment than Dean. The road was bumpy but the Impala was queit. Normally Dean and Cas would have lively and wonderful conversations in the car but all they could do at this point was look at the other when one wasn't looking. Dean didn't want to admit it but he missed the fulling conversations with Cas. They were always such smart and bright conversations that always left Dean happy and satisfied. Now, he was just empty, yearning for another lively conversation with Cas. Dean missed Castiel, he missed the laugh, he missed the confused remarks and little head tilt. Dean missed it all. Dean meant it when he said it. 

_I need you._

That's what broke the connection between Cas and Naomi giving him orders. Not that he wanted to admit it, but he knew. He didn't understand why. He didn't understand that aftermath feeling he got after hearing that Dean needed him. He felt, warm. He felt...safe and content. He always felt that way when he was around Dean. Ever since Cas pulled Dean out of heaven there was something about Dean. No, there was something about Dean's soul that made Castiel, feel. He felt lost and confused but he felt, warm. Warm in his heart. A warmness that he didn't think an angel could feel. But he didn't think Dean felt the same. He knew Dean didn't feel the same. Castiel wasn't in the right vessel for Dean. He saw Dean kissed Anna in that barn and his heart sank. That's when he knew, Dean couldn't love him. Dean couldn't love him in a male vessel. He just, knew. 

"Hey, you good there man?" Dean ask, finally breaking the silence between them. 

Cas looked over at Dean, putting his hand in his lap and fiddling with his thumbs. "I'm alright Dean, thank you for asking." 

"Good, that's um...good." 

Cas nodded and smiled awkwardly, turning back to the window. The silence began again. Neither one of them liked the silence, they both wanted to say something they just didn't know what to say. There was a few throat clearings from time to time but that's all that would come up. 

About 15 minutes into the drive there came a weird sound from Baby. Cas looked out the car and saw that it was slowing down. 

"Oh baby, no come on." Dean said, banging onto the sides of the steering wheel as if that was going to do something. 

Baby sputtered a few time and slowly came to a stop. Dean leaned back in his chair, rubbing his temple and mumble something in defeat. Cas got our of the car to see if something had happen to the tire. Cas found the back tire popped, he assumed that they ran over a sharp rock. Dean got out and opened Baby's hood to see what happened. Nothing seemed unnatural in the hood so he decided to check the bottom of the car. While Dean was checking the bottom of the car, Cas felt a rain drop fall on his head. And then another and another until the rain started to fall harder. 

"Dean, hurry up the rain is getting harder." Cas called out. 

Dean didn't respond. Cas ducked under the car and saw Dean with his fist on his forehead. 

"sonuvabitch." Dean mumbled, scooting out from under the car, Cas following along him. 

"The damn transmission is out." 

Cas frowned and looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere with no light, near no major roads, or no walkable motels. Dean felt a heavy rain drop fall on his head. He and Cas looked up and say the sky started to sob heavily. The drops getting progressively faster. Dean pulled out his phone to see if he can call Sam. No service. Dean shoved his phone in his pocket and started to walk forehead into the road. 

"Dean where the hell are you going?" Cas asked, trailing behind Dean. 

Dean put his hand over his head to block the rain and kept walking, ignoring Cas. Cas groaned and ran up to Dean, grabbing onto his shoulder and turning him to face Cas. 

"Dean what stupid thing are you doing?" 

Dean shoved Cas' hand off of his shoulder. "I'm trying to find help." 

"What?" Cas scoffed, "In this god forsaken weather? Dean you're insane you can see anything out here you'll get lost!" 

"At least I'm not making any stupid choices." Dean snapped, staring Cas down. 

Cas didn't say anything, he just stared at Dean, speechless. As if his heart was ripped out of his stomach. Cas didn't want to let Dean go into the empty dark dirt road, he was worried about Dean. _Worried._ Cas worries about Dean but never like this. Never in the way that say a partner would worry about their lover. Never that way, _never._ Cas couldn't just let Dean going into the darkness. What if he got hurt? What if he got lost? What if he got hurt? These thoughts were so stupid and unneeded. Cas knew none of that was going to happen to Dean but those thoughts still lingered. 

"So are you going to let me go or are you just going to keep staring at me?" Dean asked 

Cas took a step back and nodded. Dean threw his hands, turning away from Cas. 

"I'll call you when I find service." Dean stated, walking into the dark. 

Every part of Cas was telling him to go with Dean. To protect Dean. To make sure that Dean was safe. But he just stayed and watch Dean walk away in the rain. Cas sighed and open the door to the Impala, watching Dean go deeper into the darkness. Cas tapped on the top of the car door, biting his upper lip. He wanted to run, he wanted to chase after Dean and stop him from doing whatever stupid thing that he was about to do. All these thoughts running through Cas' head confused him. He felt lost. Lost. How could he feel lost? He was confused. Confused. How could he be confused. Him and Dean were friends. Friends. Painfully friends. Sometimes, he felt they were more than just friends. More than these two figures in God's strange story. But Cas knew, he wish he didn't but he knew he wasn't going to go anywhere with Dean. 

_Angels can't fall in love with humans, Castiel you know this. Humans can't fall in love with angels, you KNOW this Castiel. Be careful when you raise Dean Winchester, Castiel._

Cas should've been careful. Cas should've chosen a female vessel. There were so many things that Castiel "should've" done but all he could do was sit back. Sit back and watch over Dean Winchester with all these confused and conflicted feelings. Could it be possible? No. But could it? Could he possibly be in love with Dean Winchester. Cas shook off the thought and sat in the back, watching the rain race again the window. Just the rain and his thoughts. His thoughts about Dean. 

After a hour of Dean being gone, Cas heard a crash of thunder and a deep scream in the background. 

"Cas!" 

Cas quickly opened the door of the Impala, looking around. The rain was heavy and the night was dark. 

"Dean?" Cas called out, putting his hand over his eyes to see if he could make anything out. 

A bright lighting blot struck that light up the whole entire sky. With that, Cas caught a quick glimpse at Dean, who was hold his arm. Cas ran over to Dean in a panic, hold Dean's arm and helping him into the back seat of the Impala. Cas gently pushed Dean into the Impala, shutting the door behind him. Dean help his arm, groaning in pain. Cas turned on the dim light on the roof of the Impala, it was just enough light to show what had happen to Dean's arm. It was scratched open, there was a nasty scare that was bleeding heavily. Cas examined Dean's arm gently, he winced at every touch. 

"Dean what the hell happened?" Cas inquired, slowly ripping off Dean's sleeve. 

"I, uh, ow! Watch it Cas!" Dean snapped. 

Cas went a little slower and motioned for Dean to keep going. "I tried to jump over chicken wire and I might of underestimated how high and how sharp the wire was going to be." 

Cas looked up at Dean, holding back a smile. 

'What?" Dean asked, while also forming a smile on his face. 

Cas finally took all of Dean's sleeve and chuckled lightly. That chuckle sound turned into a soft laugh, which sound turned into a hearty laugh. Cas grabbed the bandage and kept laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Dean asked, as he began to laugh as well. 

Cas leaned his back on the door of the Impala. "You're such an Idiot, Winchester." Cas laughed. 

A bit of joy was brought to Dean when he heard Cas laugh. Saw Cas's wide smile. Saw Cas be happy. That brought, warmth to Dean's heart. Cas's laugh was infectious that it made Dean start to laugh as well. The two men were laughing in the back of the Impala, heavy rain and lighting outside. Dean seemed to of forgot that he was bleeding out. He didn't seem to mind. He didn't to care. As long as he was in Cas and having a good time, that's all that matter to Dean. That was the only thing that did matter. Cas finally came to an end with his laughter and got closer to Dean, pulling him in. Dean blushed slighting as Cas grabbed his arm and pulled him in. A bit of the angel glow came from Cas's hand, healing Dean's arm.

"Thanks Cas." 

"You're welcome, Dean." 

Cas had the choice to let go but he didn't, he traced up and down Dean's arm with his finger. Dean didn't mind. The smoothness of Dean's healed skin felt nice to the touch. The little bumps and scars on Dean's arms are what made him Dean. Each one of those marks left a story about Dean. Something unique about Dean. Cas finally realized what he was doing and turned a bright red. 

"Oh, god. I...I do apologize Dean." Cas said, looking down yet still grabbing onto Dean's arm. 

"Hey Cas?" 

"Hm?" Cas looked back up at Dean. 

Dean sighed heavily. "I missed this. I missed the stupid conversations. I missed the dumb laughs. I missed us. I missed going on hunts with you and being by your side. I, God I shouldn't of yelled at you. You've been through so much and all I though is making is worst but Cas...I meant it when I said it, I need you, Castiel. I need you." He finished, looking over at Cas, who just stared at him. 

Could it be possible? That feeling that Cas felt before. The feeling of warmth and comfort. The feeling of being safe and loved. It came back. He liked it, he...he liked that warm feeling in his heart. Could it be possible? Could it even be a chance that he WAS in love with Dean Winchester. Not was, is. Castiel is in love with Dean Winchester. I didn't feel possible. It just didn't feel right but, he liked the fact that to felt wrong. Cas scooted closer to Dean and cupped Dean's cheek. 

"Dean." Cas paused and took a breath. 

Dean titled his head slightly. Before he could saying anything, Cas went in for a quick kiss. Dean's eyes grew wide. 

"Did I...do that right?" Cas asked, slightly embarrassed. 

Dean huffed a small laugh and smiled. He pulled Cas in for another kiss but this time a bit longer. Dean pulled back and noticed that Cas's eyes were still open. 

"Uh Cas, you are suppose to close your eyes." Dean chuckled. 

Cas laughed lightly and pulled Dean in for another kiss this time, getting to know the sweet taste of his lips.

_Possibly, you are in love with Dean Winchester._

_Possibly, I am not._

_Castiel, are you possibly in love with Dean Winchester?_

_Yes_

_Possibly, you are in love with Dean Winchester._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnnd that brings us to our end! It's nearly 12 am and I finally finished this :D I hope you guys enjoyed and tell me what you think! If you want to read anything else, I'm one twitter: @wlwdc I'm currently working on a deancas au but it's ice skating :D but do tell me what y'all think! also don't forget to thank Becca and her deancas breakdown lmaoo. Also, this was written at practically midnight and I had to copy and paste some stuff and ya know lots of stuff, ANYWAY, this is just a tiny change you won't really notice it :)


End file.
